


Three Weddings Attended by the Queen of Genovia

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Canon - Movie, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three weddings Mia attended as Queen of Genovia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Weddings Attended by the Queen of Genovia

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Princess Diaries or its characters. This is set after the second movie.

**Three Weddings Attended by the Queen of Genovia**

**One**

The first wedding Mia ever attended as Queen of Genovia interestingly enough was that of Andrew Jacoby and Lady Elyssa. Mia found it a little ironic that it had been coming to Genovia to marry her that had led Andrew to find someone he really loved. She was happy for the two of them. She had meant it when she told Andrew that everyone including the two of them deserved a chance to find true love. Mia might be a little envious that Andrew seemed to have an easier time of it than she did, but she couldn't really help that.

It was a lovely wedding. Oddly enough, it wasn't that different now that she was queen than these events had been when she was a princess. Mia had no escort other than her security detail, though she did find that she was widely sought after for dancing at the reception. She danced with everyone as was polite, though it someone was paying attention, they would have noticed that one Lord Deveroux got three dances with the queen where most men only got one.

Nicholas being there had been a coincidence more than anything else. They had both been invited to the wedding, and he was one of the few people that Mia actually knew there, so it was only natural that they would spend time together. Besides, they were friends and sort of dating. She and Nicholas were still figuring out just what their relationship was and how it worked. And they hadn't gone public with it either. Neither of them was ready for that sort of scrutiny or pressure just yet. Though, Mia had to admit, it was nice to dance with him in public and not worry about anything.

**Two**

Not many people could boast of having the Queen of Genovia as their maid of honor, but Lily had been her best friend for years, and Mia wasn't about to let her royal position keep her from her duties as best friend. Besides, Lily was marrying a Genovian citizen after all. Three month after getting her Master's Degree at Berkeley, Lily Moscovitz married Captain Kip Kelly of the Genovian Royal Guard. It wasn't a big wedding, though it was a lot of fun.

The wedding was actually held in San Francisco, and Mia spent the week before it alternating between state duties, maid of honor duties, and showing Nicholas around her hometown. It wasn't easy to slip away from her normal entourage and the media, but with her security team's help, they managed. Mia was more than happy to play personal tour guide and show Nicholas all her favorite things about San Francisco. She didn't know if one 'dated' a queen, but whatever the technical term was, it applied to the two of them.

They had been careful of their relationship both in regards to the press and in regards to one another. The circumstances that they had been introduced under had not quite been the best ones in order to start a relationship, and neither of them really wanted to damage that rather fragile beginning. It had paid off though for the most part. While Mia and Nicholas had one or two rather spectacular fights, for the most part they had built a fairly solid relationship. Sometimes Mia thinks that they have too hard of an example to live up to with her grandmother and Joe.

But they have fun at Lily's wedding together, and Mia will never forget the fact that her maid of honor speech made Nicholas laugh Champaign out his nose. She did stick out her tongue at Lily when her friend tossed the bouquet in her direction (Mia didn't end up catching it). She danced with Nicholas most of the night when she had free time, and all in all, Mia would say that it was a pretty great wedding.

**Three**

Mia's own wedding was a major event due to the fact that she was Queen of Genovia. However, she had to admit that it did not really have the same atmosphere as her almost wedding when she was simply the princess of the country. In fact, her second wedding was quiet different from the first in everything from the color scheme to the location. It also hadn't been put together quite as hastily as the first wedding.

Her grandmother had helped Mia put together this wedding as well, though it hadn't been nearly as stressful this time around. Perhaps it was the fact that Mia wasn't being forced to marry this time around. But the wedding came together with only minor mishaps and fairly few media kafuffles. However, Eggs with Elsie still wasn't on Mia's good list. But in the end, Mia got to the alter with Nicholas waiting for her, and no major mishaps. There were also no cold feet this time around.

Quite honestly, Mia couldn't remember much of the ceremony. She remembered saying 'I do' and the kiss, but that was about it. But it didn't really matter. Mia did remember the reception. It would be hard not to with Lily, her mother, and her grandmother all telling embarrassing stories with their toasts. Or the fact that Charlotte had caught the bouquet. She and Nicholas had danced to the same song that had been played at her birthday party when they had danced for the first time; Joe had found out what the music was for them.

It seemed to take all night before they could finally make their escape. Mia was looking forward to two weeks in San Francisco and (hopefully) no royal duties to interfere with her honeymoon. And while she knew that this probably wouldn't be the last wedding she attended as the Queen of Genovia, Mia was certain that it would remain her favorite one.


End file.
